


⭕The Grumpy, the Naive, the Stern and the Asshole

by FishyBoii



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Nines are brothers, Fluff, Fowler is very mad, Gavin is an asshole, Kinda, M/M, Ya know when Fowler get so mad that he talks to them at his office? Yeah this is that fic, hank is dad, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyBoii/pseuds/FishyBoii
Summary: When Fowler's called these four into the office, and he's mad. What's he mad about is a mystery to the four so what do these four do in response?Or a Fic where Fowler is angery at the Four when they do something stupid. But there's actually a real reason why Fowler called the four, yet it's still the the right time.





	⭕The Grumpy, the Naive, the Stern and the Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hey~! Glad you took interest at this ... Hmm 
> 
> Also this is my First Fic and contribution to the D:BH Fandom ... I feel proud.
> 
> This is a Challenge from one of the Discord Channels I'm in and so I hope you like it and forgive me for any grammatical or Spelling errors. 
> 
> And with that enjoy the fic <3

"Hank, it seems like Detective Fowler want's to talk to us at his office." Connor said from his Desk, LED turning yellow to blue in a second after getting the announcement. Hank on the other hand is dealing with some paperwork when he heard what Connor said and lets out a huff.

"What does he want from us now?" He asked as he looked at Connor who just nodded. "He said it was something important." Connor said and then stood up. Hank's eyes followed Connor as he walked next to him.

"Let's go Hank, we don't want to get Detective Fowler mad again don't we?" And with that Hank let's out a sigh and stand up to go to Detective Fowler's office.

"This shit's better be something important or He'll hear it." Hank said to which Connor just smiled as he fixed his tie and followed Hank to the said office when something bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going dipshit, you're standing on my way." Connor looked at who was just talking and it turns out it was Gavin with Nine standing close to him. His LED turning yellow as he felt uncomfortable after that exchange.

"Hello there brother." Nines spoke with his usual monotonous voice while helping his big brother up. Connor looked at Nines with a smile as his LED returned to a calm blue.

"Hello there Nine, why are you going to Detective Fowler's Office." Connor asked as he fixed his tie and coat which has now become a habit of his as well as his coin. Both become a helpful stress reliever whenever he felt fidgety.

"Detective Fowler instructed us to go to his Office for something important to which he doesn't want to divulge in when it comes to information." Nine said as Connor's LED turned to Yellow as well as Nines. Both using their Minds to Communicate.

**We got that announcement as well Nines, don't you think we're gonna get scolded for what happened the last time? Connor asked Nines to which the latter just shook his head.**

**If that is the reason, then might as well get it over then. Nines said as he stopped and looked at Gavin who was fuming as the two decide to ignore Gavin to which the man did not like. If it's another reason then I hope it's a new mission. It's getting boring here just doing Paper works.** Nines continued as Connor Nodded.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me Tin Can!" Gavin shouted as loud as he possibly can while the two ignored him again making Hank laugh at how desperate Gavin was for the attention of the two. Their antics we're cut short when Hank lets out a fake cough as the Three looked at him.

"Well let's just go inside and let the old man speak so we can get this over with shall we?" Hank said as one by one they entered the Office even if the office itself has glass walls which mean's Fowler probably saw everything that happened minutes ago. Hank and Connor first as Gavin and Nines came in second.

* * *

 The serene. silent room that is Fowler's office spiraled into chaos when the four entered. With constant bickering from Nines and Gavin, while Connor was having trouble keeping the four of them in peace to even let Fowler to start speaking, and Hank? He was there standing... eyes darted at Fowler with the intent to know why are they called in his office at the first place.

"What the fuck did we do this time Jeffrey?"

"Detec-"

"Shut up Tin Can!"

"I suggest you not call my Brother 'Tin Can' Detective Reed"

"Can you four shut up for just one goddamn minute?" Fowler's nose scrunched as just as the four enter his office, they're already creating quite a ruckus and it's pissing him off more and more. The four did Immediately shut up after that and has all eyes to Fowler to which the man felt proud of. _Good to know I still have some power against this four._

He sat down and has his arms folded as he looked at the them, four different humans and androids. One is Grumpy, the other Naive, the third one is stern and the last one is just an asshole. Now thinking about it ... is he really taking a gamble at letting this four take on the case.

"So Detective, why are the four of us called by you?" Connor asked the question the four wanted to know to which the other two thanking him mentally while Gavin didn't really care. Fowler looked at him with a smile ... which immediately changed into a frown.

"I know that you four know that you are the ones who stands out in this DPD right? Connor and Hank being the ones who we're somewhat helpful with the peaceful revolution, while Gavin and Nines being the one with the most advanced Model made by Cyberlife right now. So all I ask is to not make anything that would tarnish you images!" The man spoke with a calm tone which is a contrast to his face which was frowning.

"But we never did anything to-"

"Cut out with that Bullshit Reed. We know that you and Nines just had a fight yesterday due to him wanting to help the Android Hostage yet you want to let the hostage die." Fowler cut Gavin off as he looked at him straight in the eye, making the latter shut up. Nines was just silent as well, trying to not get Fowler more mad than he already is.

"You two need to work together, I didn't pair you both up without any reason. You just have to cut the Shit and work together and you might understand." Fowler said as Nine's LED turned Yellow as he bowed down. "I understand Detective Fowler, I would like to apologize for our actions and I assure you that this will never happen again." He say's this as he raised his head as his LED went back to Blue as his New Mission is Given.

**New Mission: Make Gavin Reed your Friend**

"Tch..." Gavin just looked at Nines as the RK900 Caught him looking at him, Gavin just gave him a stare while Nines smiled ... and then winked. Which caught Gavin off guard as his face started heating up with a brush creeping up from his Cheeks, He quickly looked away as he stared at the ceiling, trying to remove the blush and the tightness of his chest. Hank having no Idea what the hell is happening looked at Connor who was smiling, and trying not to laugh with his LED going Yellow.

**Nines Did you just ... wink?**

**Yes ... I am Just Adapting to Human Unpredictability like you said.**

**Oh I forgot you have my memories ... But you sure did a number on Detective Reed.**

**Did I? That's pleasant to know...**

The two stopped their Mind talk when Hank started to talk making both of their LED's to return back to Blue.

"Well then how about me and Connor then? Why are we here?" Hank asked as Connor looked at Fowler who just watching them staring, probably staring them down. Connor couldn't help but the Scan Detective Fowler and his Vitals we're just fine, his Stress level is higher than usual but he would be alright. Fowler then let out a fake cough to get their attention.

"For you Hank and Connor. The problem is that Connor is one of the Main reason why the Peaceful Revolution that RoboJesus was a success and with that means that other people Despise him ... And I've heard that you been in three fights for only this week Hank."

"They were talking shit about my  _son!_ I can't let the Pass Jeffrey!" Hank's voice rose as he said that which caught him and Connor Suprised, LED Turning Yellow. 

 _D-did he just call me... son?_ He asked to himself as the corner of his lips go up as a smile appears on his face, feeling warm inside at the simple words that the old man has said, the feeling's still new to Connor yet he already loves the feeling. His LED Returned to blue as he looked at Hank who was rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of the word he used. 

Fowler on the other hand went back to his desk and looked at the four.

"I know that Hank but you don't have to punch them! I'm thinking about Your's and Connor's reputation!" Hank even though hates the idea of not punching some sense into Android Haters had to agree, he doesn't want for Connor's reputation to be destroyed. 

"Now ... You four gotta be more well acquainted with each other! You are the most Finest Duo in this DPD And you have to set an example to your peers! And-" He stopped when he thought of it. The four might not be ready for it yet ... They need to have their bonds first... In which Fowler had a great plan. 

"Ok, I need the four of you to go and strengthen your bonds for a whole day, get it? A whole day, so I am giving you tomorrow as a last chance to become more acquainted to each other. And if you ever fail this easy task. You're fired." There was seriousness in his voice that made the other two shiver. "Now Get the fuck out of here!" He half shouted as the Hank and Gavin, although wants to say something to Fowler just shut their mouths and left the office while Connor and Nines bowed to Fowler before leaving. 

Fowler looked as the four left,  _they better be ready ..._ He though as he looked at the Letter that was given to him and the letter he will give to them when their ready.  _They might be our Only hope in solving this life changing tragedy._ He though as he looked through the window noticing the bright blue sky.  

* * *

 

"So Detective Reed and Hank ... we we're given the task to strengthen our bonds the whole day tomorrow, do you have any plans?" Connor said as the Four left the Office and stayed at the Hanks Desk.

"I have none ..." Gavin said as he sat on the top of the desk as Nine arrive giving the two humans their Coffee but when he gave Gavin his, he smiled to which confused Gavin.  _What the fuck is wrong with this tin can?_ He asked himself yet still muttered a "Thanks Dipshit." Hank was thinking of something... Well he wanted to do this with only Connor and Sumo but what can he do, they have one day to be at least more civilized with each other for only a day so he's gotta do some sacrifices. 

"Let's go to the Amusement Park tomorrow." Hank said to Which Connor and Nines looks at him with a mix of anticipation and curiosity. While Gavin only lets out a Sigh, He has no choice ... He doesn't want to lose this Job, not when he's on his prime...

"Fine ..." Gavin said as Hank Nodded. "We'll meet up tomorrow morning Sharp, we have to ride every rides there is. Since it's this two's first time there." Hank informed as the Two androids seem to be excited which made Hank smile. 

"I'm fine with anything as long as we get this shit over with. See ya tomorrow." Gavin said as he stood up and walked home, since it's almost evening outside. Nines gave Hank and Connor a nod. "I'm sorry for Mr. Reed's behavior, But I will be home later and if I'm not I'm probably at Gavin's." He informed as he followed Gavin who is almost outside of the DPD. 

"We'll we should go too Connor, I still have to feed Sumo." Hank said as he took the coffee and took a sip from it. 

"Sure thing ...  _Father_." Hank almost spat his coffee when he heard Connor say that ... _Did he just say, Father?_ He looked at Connor who was smiling while fixing his Tie, Hank smiled as he put his arms around Connor's shoulder surprising the Android. 

"Well ... let's go,  _son_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it? ;)  
> Again sorry if there are grammatical or spelling mistake on the Fic. 
> 
> Also Yeah the Next day will be another Fic. So stay tuned~ <3


End file.
